


Raindrops on Roses

by dickspeightjrs



Series: NERD [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hopeless Romantic Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rain, Romantic Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: Castiel was so tired he could feel it in his bones. Everything that could go wrong today, did.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NERD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'NERD'. You don't have to read that one before this one but it would be helpful if you did (it's only 990 words).

Castiel was so tired he could feel it in his bones. Everything that could go wrong today, did. 

First, the projector in the lecture hall wouldn’t turn on, so he’d had to only give half his seminar. Then, Anna had called in sick and asked Cas to cover her class, which he did gladly because Anna was a good friend (and because it was only an Intro to History class - he could do that in his sleep). But she’d told him the wrong room number, and by the time he’d arrived at the correct room, half of the class had left. And then, as if the day couldn’t get any worse, his beloved car - a Lincoln Continental - had decided it’d had enough. He left it in the university staff parking lot and got the bus back home at the end of the day in the pouring rain. 

By the time he made it to the front door, he was soaked through to the skin. He sighed wearily, at least Dean would be home from work and would easily be able to cheer him up. Just being in the man’s presence was enough to fill anyone with overwhelming joy (though Castiel might be a little biased).

Castiel unlocked the door and shook off his dripping trench coat. He frowned when he noticed the darkness engulfing the house. Where was Dean?

“Dean?” He called out. 

No answer.

Trying to avoid getting the carpet wet, Cas moved into the kitchen and flicked the light on. The room was the same as he and Dean had left it that morning. They left the house together before saying their goodbyes and headed off in opposite directions. The only thing that was different, Cas noticed, was the note left in the middle of the kitchen table with what looked like a gift card placed next to it. Cas slid closer to inspect it. 

_ ‘Happy Anniversary babe! _

_ Come meet me x’ _

Attached to the note, wasn’t actually a gift card but a hotel key card with ‘Room 401’ printed on it. 

_ Fuck! Crap, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck! _

Castiel had completely forgotten. Today was his and Dean’s fifth anniversary. He was meant to pick up Dean’s present during his break in classes but that didn’t end up happening because he’d taken Anna’s class. 

How could he forget? It had been five years since the day that they’d met properly for the first time. Cas couldn’t believe he’d been so nervous, looking back. Everyday with Dean since then had been wonderful. 

Within a year of that day in the airport, Cas had finished his degree and moved straight out to Kansas as soon as he could. He got a job at the university and had been working his way up to teaching a few of his own classes in the history department. 

Dean still worked at the same garage he’d been at when they met. Except now, he’d bought out half of it from his uncle Bobby and they worked together with the idea that Dean would one day buy him out fully when Bobby wanted to retire (though Castiel suspected the old man planned to just give it to Dean no matter what the younger man said).

They were happy.

Castiel was definitely happy. He’d even been thinking lately that he might pluck up the courage to propose to Dean, and maybe suggest a couple of kids down the line. He hadn’t brought any of this up with Dean though. And now he wouldn’t have a chance. Dean would probably hate him now. 

Without a second’s more thought, Cas grabbed the key card and ran back out of the house into the rain. 

The card was for the Imperial Hotel, which was only a couple of blocks away. It’d be faster to run it than try to get a cab at this time. Plus, he was already soaked through, what’s a little more rain gonna do?

As he darted around people on sidewalks and jumped over dogs on leashes, Cas went over in his head how he’d try to manage to convince Dean how sorry he was that he’d forgotten their anniversary. 

When the Imperial came into view, he increased his speed until he reached the front doors and stopped dead in his tracks. This place was incredibly fancy, somewhere Dean and Cas would never even think to go. Dean really had made an effort. 

Castiel looked down at his dripping clothes. Was he really about to embarrass Dean even more by dashing through a posh hotel, dripping water all over its floors? He pictured Dean sitting upstairs in one the many rooms, waiting for his boyfriend to appear. 

Cas would run through fire for that man. The hotel managers would have to get over a bit of water. 

Before he could rethink his choice, Castiel dashed through the front doors and eagerly tried to find the elevators. Luck seemed to finally be on his side because the elevators opened right out into the lobby. 

Ignoring the looks he was getting from other guests, Castiel dashed again to an open elevator. Thankfully, it remained empty as he hurriedly pressed the ‘4’ button until it lit up. The doors closed slowly as if to tease Castiel. 

The elevator journey was not nearly long enough for Castiel to calm his nerves. As he stepped out and made his way to the right room, he pulled the key card out of his pocket. He made quick work of locating the room and scanning the key card, slamming the door handle down and pushing the door open urgently. 

“Dean, I’m so sorry. I forg-” Castiel was stopped in his ranted apology by the sight of Dean knelt down by a bed scattered with rose petals, with something in his hands. 

Once Dean’s eyes took in Cas, he immediately threw the item he was holding onto the bed and raced over to his boyfriend. 

“Cas, babe, what happened?” He asked as he put a hand to Cas’ white shirt, which was now see-through. “You look like you took on a rain cloud and lost. Where’s your trench coat? Did you go out in that rain in just this?” 

Castiel’s chest still heaved from all the running he’d just done. He took one look at his boyfriend and the day’s stresses all came flooding out. “I’ve had such a bad day. Nothing was going right at work. Then Anna called in sick so I covered her class and forgot all about your present. Then my car finally died so I had to get the bus home in the rain. By which time, I’d forgotten all about our anniversary altogether. I saw your note so I ran here. I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes pleaded with Dean to forgive him.

Dean looked at Cas with awe and love. Before he could say anything, he pulled Cas in for a warming, loving kiss. When he pulled away, he didn’t let go for long, pressing himself against Castiel and putting his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “You have nothing to be sorry for, beautiful.” He whispered against Cas’ cool skin. 

“But, Dean! Look at all the effort you’ve gone to!” Castiel protested. He stepped away from Dean and took a closer look at the decorations around the bed. “Look at the petals on the bed.” 

Now that Cas had a closer look he could tell the petals weren’t randomly scattered at all. Dean had shaped them to spell the word ‘NERD.’ Cas’ heart melted. That had become their little inside joke since that day in the airport. Cas was even saved as ‘NERD’ in Dean’s phone - with a heart emoji next to it, of course. 

“And look at the candles!” Castiel continued looking at the beautiful atmosphere Dean had created. “And the -  _ wait, is that a ring _ ?” Castiel grabbed what looked like a ring box off the bed. This must have been what Dean threw over his shoulder when Cas had stormed in. 

“Well, yeah, I guess I was planning to propose.”

Castiel whirled around to face Dean, ring box still in hand and unopened. 

“What?!”

Dean smirked at his boyfriend getting flustered again. “I was down on one knee ready to propose when you came in.” He walked over to Cas and took the ring box out of his hands, placing it on a side table and gripping hold of Cas’ hands with both of his. “But then I saw how exhausted and, well,  _ wet _ you looked so I just sorta hurled the ring away to check you were okay.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand. 

Cas looked down at Dean’s hands in his. “So you were going to propose?” Dean nodded and let out a hum in confirmation. “So I ruined it?” Tears started forming in Cas’ eyes. He could feel Dean’s gaze on him but couldn’t bring himself to meet those beautiful green eyes. 

“Cas.” Dean whispered, raising Castiel’s chin to make him meet his eyes. “You haven’t ruined anything. And even if you had, you could ruin a million proposals and I’d still go for a million and one.”

“But I forgot your present too.” Cas protested, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Dean caught the tears with a finger and wiped them away. “Castiel Novak, you wonderful, beautiful, frustrating idiot.  _ You _ are my gift. Today and always. I love you, Nerd.” 

Castiel finally let out a watery chuckle. “I love you too, Dean.”

“Good.” Dean smiled. “Now, I’m gonna pick up that ring; I’m gonna get down on one knee, and ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. Is that okay?”

Castiel chuckled again and nodded - he couldn’t trust himself to speak right now. 

Dean did as he said he would, not letting go of Cas’ hand once (though it was a bit tricky opening the box one-handed). 

“Castiel Novak, I’ve known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since the day you ran into my arms at that airport. I love you even more everyday. Will you marry me?”

Cas let out a sob and fell to his knees, pulling Dean in for a kiss. “Yes, of course I will.” He whispered against his fiance’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> Comment or give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
